The increasing availability of genetic information on individuals raises a series of critical questions concerning privacy and confidentiality that have not been fully explored. The rise of computers, the Internet, and managed care all threaten the privacy of individuals' health information; and the sequencing of the human genome makes these issues particularly acute. Sharing genetic information may lead to stigma, discrimination, and threats to jobs and life and health insurance. Former President Clinton released privacy regulations, and some states have genetic privacy laws, yet numerous questions and controversies remain. The implementation of such safeguards remains unclear, and patient advocates feel further policies are needed. It is also unclear how privacy concerns and such regulations may affect behavior (e.g., participation in genetic testing) and to what degree new safeguards will allay patient concerns. It is critical to understand patients' underlying conceptions, views and approaches to privacy, and to policy and threats to privacy, and factors involved in these views. Yet no published research has investigated in-depth the perspectives and experiences of individuals confronting genetic diseases, concerning these issues. The aims of this study are thus 1) to explore views of privacy issues among individuals who are at risk of or have genetic disorders concerning privacy of genetic and other health information, threats to privacy, possible policies, and tradeoffs between privacy and benefits that might accrue from sharing genetic information (e.g., for research); 2) to explore the experiences of these individuals concerning privacy and disclosure - to whom they have disclosed that they confront a genetic disease (e.g., to health care professionals, family members, co-workers, employers, and insurance companies); when, why and what they disclosed; what reactions (e.g., stigma and discrimination) they have encountered; and how they view and make these privacy and disclosure decisions; 3) to explore the relationship of these views of privacy to health behaviors (e.g., delaying or avoiding diagnostic tests or treatment); and 4) to assess how type of genetic or other illness, or other factors may affect these views and experiences. We will conduct in-depth semi-structured interviews with 160 individuals -40 each who confront Huntington's Disease, genetically-linked breast cancer, alpha 1 antitrypsin deficiency, and, as a comparison group, coronary artery disease. We have chosen the first 3 of these disorders because our pilot work suggests that critical privacy concerns arise with all 3 of these genetic diseases, but are related to different aspects of these conditions. The findings of this study can enhance further policy, professional and public education, and future research in this area.